


The Mess We've Made

by marlena_darling



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-12
Updated: 2013-08-12
Packaged: 2017-12-23 05:00:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/922285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marlena_darling/pseuds/marlena_darling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The morning Beacon Hills High was called back into session after the murders and strange weather from hell blew over, Isaac jumped Scott in the hallway.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Mess We've Made

The morning Beacon Hills High was called back into session after everything blew over, Isaac jumped Scott in the hallway.

After the hospital, Isaac’s nerves had been torn and frayed and he was barely piecing himself back together. Derek was hurt, as was Peter, and Cora wasn’t anywhere close to better. It didn’t help that no one knew why except the woman trying to kill them all. The Sheriff was still missing, leaving them with a Stiles that was in worse shape than all of them put together and on the verge of exploding. Mrs. McCall was gone now too.

But the real breaking point for Isaac had been when Scott left.

He clearly remembered sitting in the driver’s seat of Derek’s car, Peter in the back with an unconscious Cora yelling at him to go. They were running out of time, but Scott wasn’t back yet and Isaac wasn’t about to leave him. His heart was pounding in his ears, successfully drowning out the older werewolf behind him. Scott had to be coming. It wouldn’t be much longer, then they’d get out of here and take care of Cora.

Stiles was the one to show up, a barely functioning Derek using him as a crutch before he hauled himself into the back seat with Peter and Cora. No Scott.

Stiles’ face had been ashen, his eyes red and puffy with fresh tears still building when he told Isaac to go.

_"What? No, not without-"_

_"He’s not coming, Isaac. Just go."_

 

Isaac’s knuckles were white against the steering wheel during the silent drive to the different hospital.

They hadn’t bothered to stop to let Stiles out (he had no where else to go), and Isaac’s constantly accelerating speed got them there in under a half hour. Both of the Hales carried Cora in, Isaac and Stiles close on their heels, but neither were really there. They sat outside the hospital room instead of going in with the family, not feeling as if they really belonged in the room with them.

The hallways were just as crazy as the waiting room with doctors and gurneys flying past, shouting all sorts of commands that Isaac didn’t even try to understand. Neither of them said a word because there was absolutely nothing they could say.

The one person they had left to depend on was gone, and neither had been able to do shit to stop him.

Stiles for once hadn’t been restless, bouncing his leg or pacing from one wall to the other. He sat, slouched and motionless in the chair next to Isaac, staring out in front of him. Not that Isaac could see him from his position hunched forward, head in his hands as his elbows rested on his knees.

At first, he was angry. The Alphas had them right where they wanted them, even after all they had done to try to throw a wrench in their plans. Even victory they thought they won always turned out to staged. They had let Deucalion lead them right to the point where he knew Scott couldn’t say no, and no one had seen it coming.

Irrationally, he was angry with Scott, too. He left them, when he knew him and Stiles really had no one else. (He knew that, right? He had too.) All they had now was Derek, his dying sister, and a smarmy wolf who had returned from the dead. Isaac called and texted Scott even after Stiles told him to give it up, because he had too. Scott never answered.

It took all the self-control Isaac had left not to get up and leave when he heard Allison’s choked up voice on the other end of Stiles’ cellphone saying all that he was thinking. When he realized she probably felt just as hurt and lost as he did, Isaac wondered if he was about to get sick, because he sure as hell felt like he was.

The next few days tried Isaac to the point of snapping, which eventually, he had. Derek was doing nothing. He was practically letting Cora die, wasn’t looking for Jennifer, and didn’t even mention Scott. It was like that part of the problem was done, as if it didn’t even factor in. He was letting it happen, and Isaac was sure he had never screamed as much as he did in the loft the moment Derek told him to stop worrying about it.

_"Scott just sacrificed himself to the pack that killed most of our pack, and I’m not supposed to worry? I’ve lose enough people to them, Derek!"_

 

Derek didn’t call him out on the fact that he had lost them too, and Isaac didn’t bother to apologize for once.

But then a day later, Stiles called. His dad was back, bruised and exhausted, but alive, and with Mrs. McCall in tow. They had found them. Scott had found them. Isaac almost ran over there until he remembered she wasn’t actually his mom, and that her actual son wasn’t with them. Scott was still with the Alphas. Then of course, the real showdown happened.

Isaac didn’t even know what was happening through most of it. All he knew was they were in the woods, werewolves snarling and fighting all around him as the screech of the Darach echoed painfully in the air. But Scott wasn’t there. His eyes had desperately scanned the mess for any sign of him, but nothing. Deucalion wasn’t either, and at some point he lost sight of Derek.

That might have had something to do with the conjoined twin monster hurling him through a tree, but the result was still the same.

The next thing he actually remembered after fading in and out of consciousness a couple of times was Cora shaking him awake on the ratty old couch in Derek’s loft, telling him to get up before they were late for school. Recovery times apparently meant nothing to natural born werewolves, but Isaac was too distracted by the idea of it all being over to actually complain.

Cora explained what he had missed on the way there, and every muscle inside Isaac sagged in relief. It was finally done. The nightmares, the chaos. People dying. It was over. With the Darach dead and the Alpha pack broken apart without their leader, he could finally stop worrying about who was going to get killed next.

But Isaac wasn’t settled just yet.

The moment they reached the doors of the high school Isaac was on high alert, tuning Cora and everything else out as his eyes darted around the hallway, searching for the person he desperately needed to see. Was he at home? Did he even come?

Isaac was about ready to turn around and leave for the McCall’s house when he heard a tired laugh coming from the direction of Stiles’ locker, and his heart jumped into his throat.

There, leaning next to his best friend was Scott McCall. He looked exhausted with dark circles under his eyes, his smile was worn, and there was a heaviness to his shoulders that someone like Scott should never have to carry, but he was so alive.

 

He was pushing himself through the crowd of kids before he even stopped to think, his heart pounding in his ears and reminding him with every beat that _Scott, Scott’s here, he’s alive, he’s okay, oh god he’s okay._

Some people complained, grumbled after him as he practically pushed them out of the way but Isaac didn’t care because now Scott was looking at him and pushing away from the locker, and right then all the anger and worry in Isaac crumbled away as excitement burst in his chest.

Scott didn’t even get a word in before Isaac was suddenly on top of him, and it was a miracle they didn’t fall over. The taller boy plowed into Scott, his arms wrapping tight around his neck as he crushed his lips against the other wolf’s right in the middle of the damn hallway.

Maybe he would have noticed the way some people stopped and looked, or how the hall got a little quieter for a moment before getting a whole lot louder if Scott hadn’t instantly curled his arms around Isaac and kissed him back.

There was nothing graceful about it, both boys one wrong move away from toppling into the lockers, but Isaac never felt more secure as the hard, eager kiss broke off.

"Don’t you fucking ever do that to me again," Isaac breathed against Scott’s lips, his voice cracking with the mild desperation that was starting to shine through. Scott’s eyes were wide, as Isaac was sure his were too, but the alpha shook his head.

"I won’t." he answered, and god did it sound like a promise, but Isaac was too busy kissing Scott again to really think about it. His fingers tangled tightly into Scott’s hair as if he was afraid to let go, and he could feel the scratch of Scott’s nails through his shirt. It was perfect.

It wasn’t until Coach Finstock was practically blowing his whistle directly in their ears that they finally pulled away, trying to ignore his bellowing to, “For the love of god get to class class before Stilinski has an aneurysm”.

They finally went, if only to humor Stiles so he’d stop bitching about them making out in front of his locker, but they met up before third period during fourth to pick up where they had left off. They had time to make up for.


End file.
